The World Health Organization's International Classification of Functioning, Disability, and Health organizes the effects of conditions such as stroke into problems in the “body structure and function dimension” and in the “activity and participation dimension.” Body structure and function effects (known as “impairments”), such as hemiplegia, spasticity, and aphasia, are the primary neurological disorders that are caused by stroke. Activity limitations (also referred to as “disabilities”) are manifested by reduced ability to perform daily functions, such as dressing, bathing, or walking. The magnitude of activity limitation is generally related to but not completely dependent on the level of body impairment (e.g. severity of stroke). Other factors that influence level of activity limitation include intrinsic motivation and mood; adaptability and coping skills; cognition and learning ability; severity and type of pre-existing and acquired medical co-morbidity; medical stability; physical endurance levels; effects of acute treatments; and the amount and type of rehabilitation training. Therapeutic interventions to improve sensorimotor performance after stroke vary considerably. Although there is emerging evidence that rehabilitation can be effective in improving both intrinsic motor control and functional status, systematic trials comparing the relative effectiveness of various motor control intervention types generally have been few in number and suboptimal in design.